A Sketch in Smoky Light
by Gardeners Grow Love
Summary: An AU sketch of my favorite character in the smoky settings of a nightclub in the heart of Tokyo.


Author's Note:

I'm not sure what inspired this but the pressure of schoolwork definitely does wonders for creativity every once in a while (if this endeavor can, indeed, be called creativity). There is a companion story idea to this piece, but whether it will ever be fleshed out is hard to say, but it feels good to be writing again. This piece (and, if ever, story) is Alternate Universe.

A Sketch in Smoky Light

Evening cloaked the commercial district in the heart of Tokyo without much success. The glare of giant advertisements on the sides of buildings and the countless lights of businesses that never slept illuminated the streets with the harsh florescent glare characteristic of urban space. Masses of Tokyo citizens streamed through the streets, their dance regulated by the blinking red, yellow, green lights of traffic signals. The city pulsed with energy at night.

The hustle and bustle of night-time Tokyo did not reach into every corner of the commercial district. The pace of living sauntered to the pace of languid jazz piano in a small trendy night club tucked at a respectable distance away from the concentration of gaudy karaoke bars. The buzz of conversation was a moderate hum, punctuated occasionally by louder laughing. Small lamps hung precariously by thin wires illuminated the space in pools of light, allowing shadows to soften the corners of the room.

A dot of glowing red briefly punctuated the shadows as the woman occupying a table at the back inhaled on her cigarette. She let the smoke out in a long exhale, following the curling patterns with eyes the colour of her cigarette embers. The woman's eyes darted to the entrance to see if her companion had arrived.

He was late. She hated it when they were late and didn't call. The woman squashed the burning end of the cigarette in the glass ashtray in the middle of the table and rubbed her bare forearms with her hands. Despite the warmth of the room, a thin layer of cold clung to her skin. She thanked herself for having the foresight to wear hose today, as uncomfortable and troublesome as it was. The woman coughed, the type of dry smokers cough that worsens over time and too many packages of cigarettes. Her pager chose to beep at that moment and she fumbled through her bag with one hand to fish it out and check the message.

'"Figures," she mumbled with irritation, though her ruby eyes lit up with relief. He wasn't coming. Not that she minded being stood up. Tossing the pager back into her purse, she surveyed the room quickly. Seeing no one of interest, she slipped into her long jacket and stood in one fluid motion, running her hands down the front of her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles. The woman picked up her purse and made her way around the clusters of tables and people to the bar, sliding onto an empty stool.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

The woman smiled and rolled her eyes. "Cuz I've been waiting all night for a pick-up line like that to swoon over. Can't you do better than that, Jay?"

The bartender laughed good-naturedly. "It's been a long night, honey. I'll think of a better one next time." He glanced around to make sure customers had been served then turned his attention back to his friend and leaned forward on the counter. "What happened? Did things fall through tonight?"

The woman nodded. "Can't say I'm sorry. I just wish –"

"Kagura, have you been smoking again?"

"Fuck. I knew I should've packed a mint."

"Not that it would've helped, honey. It's all over you! When will you listen and give up that nasty habit? I should take all those little sticks of hell away from you. Here, give'm over and I'll get you something on the house."

"Stop mothering me, Jay. I'm not about to hand over my shit," Kagura groused, crossing her arms and leveling her friend with a glare. The bartender struck a defiant pose and returned the favour, though the intensity of his glare was diminished somewhat by the fanciful blue eyeshadow that outlined his eyes. They would have gone on staring for a good stubborn while if Kagura hadn't been seized by the need to cough.

"Oh, you poor thing." Jay burst into full mothering hen mode, leaning over to rub the coughing woman's back soothingly, dipping his hand low to catch the strap of her purse. Kagura made a snatch to grab the purse back but the bartender agilely stepped out of her reach. Ignoring the deep frown directed at him, Jay gingerly removed the offending packet of cigarettes and tossed it in the garbage can by his feet then ran a hand inside the bag for any hidden stashes.

"Hey! Don't you know how much those cost me?!" Kagura glanced sideways at a number of curious patrons watching the scene with amusement. She raked her practiced glare at them, noting with satisfaction that they hastily returned to the pretense of drinking and conversation under her watch.

"Here you go, honey. And no need to thank me." Kagura returned her attention to her friend to find a sandwich and a steaming mug of hot chocolate topped with cream placed in front of her. "Now eat up. You look like you could use a few good square meals. That's what puffing on cigarettes do to you, honey. Just wait a couple of years for the skin to turn yellow and start sagging (among other things that might start to sag, too)! And then what are you going to do? – oh, pause that thought, darling. Customer's calling. Be right there. Now eat." The bartender scurried to the other end of the counter and Kagura let the rigid line out of her spine, glad for the respite to her friend's machine-gun tirade. She propped her head tiredly on her hand, picking at the sandwich with her free hand. The ceramic plate was warm and smooth and, tempting as the aroma of food was, Kagura's earlier smoke had killed her appetite. Okay, so they weren't the best for her, she admitted silently. But they helped to ease the stresses and tensions of the day, unwinding the tightness in her chest and replacing it with a dulling heaviness. She reached for the chocolate drink and took a sip, licking the cream off her upper lip as she watched her friend chat up the customers while keeping his hands and feet busy preparing food and drinks. Perhaps it was the warm persuasion of the chocolate drink that fuzzied her mind or the comparison of Jay's seemingly inexhaustible supply of energy to her own fatigue, but sleep suddenly demanded a much higher position on Kagura's list of priorities than she usually allotted it. She fought the urge with little enthusiasm and relented after a short internal debate that was more habit than anything else. Having made her decision, Kagura downed the rest of her drink in one breath and licked her lips to remove the foamy cream mustache. She picked up her purse and slid off the bar stool, feeling slightly unsteady in her uncomfortably high and thin heels.

"Jay."

The woman caught the bartender's attention and mouthed silent thanks. A disapproving frown quirked Jay's lips as he noted the untouched sandwiched sitting forlornly on the counter but the woman had already turned her back and was making her way towards the exit, her dark outerwear blending into the smoky background of the club.


End file.
